prepare for the fastest ride
by finally-alive
Summary: "He loved her, obviously with every aching bone in his body. He knew it and he felt it. He also knew she knew it and felt the same exact way towards him." in which, saying goodbyes tears us apart;; ::oneshot:: somewhat AU, CMZG


**dis**_claim_**ed***

* * *

><p>- prepare for the fastest ride -<p>

" _reach out your hand & i'll make you mine_ "

* * *

><p>Cammie and Zach both sat under a tall oak tree, a canopy of twinkling stars floating above them. She clasped her hand with his, wanting to feel <em>his skin against her skin. <em>The night was cool and breathtakingly beautiful, the sky painted a perfect shade of dark blue. Zach and Cammie huddled closer, snug in their thick hoodies as a wave of chilly air flew past them. Cammie shuddered, her teeth chattering a little. Zach placed his free arm, firmly around her small figure and tried to keep her warm and comfortable. He buried her face at the top of her soft hair, taking in the familiar scent of her strawberry shampoo.

If there was one thing he could wish for and _know_ it'd come true; was to be in this moment -forever. He wanted to hear her breathing, knowing she was alive and safe. He wanted to be able to take long naps anywhere with her and wake up with her the next day. He wanted them to laugh, to smile, be happy, be crazy, to argue, to cry, be frustrated... basically do everything as long as they'd always be together. It was a funny feeling; _love_. It made a person completely insane from infinite, wondrous joy to heart-wrenching, breakable pain.

Zach looked down at Cammie, her eyes were closed as she took air into her nostrils, breathing lightly. He wanted to freeze time, capturing that moment and making time just stand still. Because time always seemed to be what was wrong with them. It was their relationship's only **flaw**. When Cammie was finally falling for Zach, he left. When he found her, she wouldn't admit to her feelings. And now, that they were happily together, she needed to run away and escape. She needed to hide from the Circle of Cavan. Unluckily, Zach couldn't follow this time.

So that's what led them to where they were now. Hiding and waiting for Joe Solomon to pick Cammie up so she could catch her plane to Paris, France. In the city of love, she'd start her new life, a new beginning. Unfortunately this beginning had to start without Zach. Which got the pair thinking about great things. Would they see each other again? They didn't know the answer to that. Would they be able to talk everyday like how they did now? They didn't know the answer to that, either. There were so many** unanswered questions** to being a spy.

But all Zach knew was he _wanted_ to see her again, someday.

A familiar black sedan's headlights flashed towards the end of the Roseville Park. It was Joe Solomon's car, ready and waiting to pick up Cammie. That's when they both stood up while still tangled in each others arms. They're bodies pressed together with their eyes never leaving the other. He had so much to say, so many last words he wanted to part with her. So many unfinished thoughts that needed ends, so many feelings still needing to be revealed. There was so much Zach desperately wanted to say to her. So many corny lines, so many well-recited farewells. But as he memorized every curve and every angle of her face, he found himself drawing a blank and falling into a silent oblivion.

She curled the ends of her lips forming a the smallest of smiles, "say something," she urged.

But he couldn't.

An unfamiliar pain in his chest spread through his body like morphine. If it was possible, his heart was literally aching in his chest. But he needed to hold it all together because once he broke down, she would to and then she wouldn't leave. And she needed to leave in order to keep her safe. But was that the risk to take when Cammie would be hundreds of thousands of almost millions miles away? He wanted to protest, but he shut his lips and shook his head silently, fighting against it.

It was better to have her safe, alive, and breathing on this earth then dead, six feet under the ground. Even if she wasn't going to be with him, she'd always be somewhere on this planet just like how he was.

"Zach..." her voice was small and her eyes sad as she pulled him closer, their hearts beating against the other in their chests. "Please say something before I go." She pleaded, not really wanting to say goodbye.

Zach wrapped his arms around her waist firmly, burying his face into her neck. She leaned her head on his shoulder, tears leaking onto his shirt sleeve. But he didn't care though. "Say anything," She begged through small, quiet sobs. "I can't have it end like this, without you saying a thing."

He bit his bottom lip, the unfamiliar feeling of warm tears filling his green orbs. He choked back a sob, not daring enough to let it escape. After a few minutes of reassurance that he wouldn't cry hysterically, he spoke, "I don't want you to leave, Gallagher Girl." He confessed, using the same old nickname they both came to know and love.

He felt her lips against his neck perk into a sad smile, "I know," She mumbled against his warm skin, "Neither do I."

"Will you ever forget me?" Zach asked the question he constantly asked himself. Because he didn't want to be just a _memory_ to her.

"Never," She pulled away from him, so her voice was strong and firm, promising him. She met his eyes, a little surprised to see the glistening tear drops forming in his eyes. She'd never seen him cry.

Solomon's car honked, warning them she needed to leave soon. Zach looked over to his car, parked along the gravel curb. They were out of time, it was over. Zach laced his fingers through hers, "Come on, let's go." He said sadly, not wanting it to happen. It was too surreal, too scary to even think about as a reality. But it was the truth, the reality of it all. They had to go their different ways, even if it hurt.

Zach opened the front door of Joe Solomon's car, feeling a strong breeze from the air conditioner escape. Cammie threw the backpack she was holding onto the seat then shutting the door to give them privacy.

Zach stared into her eyes, he was never really good with goodbyes. Mainly the reason he never got too attached to people. Because no matter what happened, maybe everyone would always be alone. Despite the people that come into your life. Cammie stared back, her eyes pained with sadness. But Zach tried to smile for her, for the both of them. He didn't say another word when she tried to return the smile. He just pulled the handle on the car door, opening it for her. She looked as if she wanted to say something, but instead she just entered the car without another word. He closed door after nodding at Mr. Solomon, never meeting Cammie's tearful eyes.

The car pulled out of park, it's wheels rotating on the road, driving down. Zach stood there, watching with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He loved her, obviously with every aching bone in his body. He knew it and he felt it. He also knew she knew it and felt the same exact way towards him. He continued watching the car she was in, drive away. He didn't say goodbye, because saying goodbye was too permanent. It meant things were over, things once treasured would soon be forgotten within time. He didn't want to forget her, he couldn't. So, as Mr. Solomon's car grew farther away, getting smaller in the distance, Zach could already feel the miles and pain that separated him and Cammie.

**_fin. _**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>an: if you could, i'd love if you reviewed and told me what you thought, how you felt... yeah :) **  
><strong>


End file.
